herofandomcom-20200223-history
Niklaus Mikaelson
Niklaus Mikaelson is the neutrally evil, anti-villainous turned anti-heroic main protagonist of The Originals and a major villain in its sister/prequel series, The Vampire Diaries. Klaus is known to be a malevolent, cruel, sadistic, brutal, ruthless, manipulative, impulsive and narcissistic character, who has a tendency of daggering his family (due to them betraying him as Rebekah left him and Elijah tried to kill him) and is a feared Vampire-Werewolf Hybrid who has made lots of enemies. However, behind all that, Klaus is a troubled and complex character with lots of inner demons to fight as this was caused through his brutal step-father, Mikael, who tortured him and made his life hell before he was turned into a vampire. Klaus is actually the child of another werewolf named Ansel, whom Esther committed infidelity with and this made Klaus kill his mother. As a result, Klaus is evil and power-hungry because that is a facade of him being lonely. His anti-heroic and anti-villainous side is widely shown in the Originals as he received a tip that the witches were plotting against him and the werewolf Hayley, is pregnant with his child, which is the secondary central plot of the show as Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah and Hayley worked to protect the child as the witches were plotting to kill her. The child brought out the humanity out of Klaus and he wasn't too keen on protecting the child at first but later on he decided to keep his daughter because he doesn't want to end up like Mikael. Therefore, this doesn't make Klaus irredeemably evil, it just makes him a tragic protagonist villain. So for Heroes Wiki, here are the heroic moments of the Original Hybrid as well as his anti-heroic moments.... Heroic Moments The Originals * Was conniving and plotting against the witches so that his child can live a happy life * made it up to Elijah after daggering him * Strangled Hayley Marshall so that she would not poison Hope (while she was still pregnant) showing that he cares for his daughter * Saves Hayley from Tyler Lockwood * Built a nursery for Hope * Gave Rebekah permission to leave New Orleans to start a new life where she can start her own family * (with Hayley and Elijah) went to save Hope from being killed and later gave Marcel his blood as a reward for saving his child * Told Elijah that all the tragedy that happened to his family in New Orleans and the witches and werewolves against the Mikaelsons, and Hayley turned into a hybrid was all his fault due to his greed and it has costed the life of his child * Killed the Guerreras (with the help of Elijah, Hayley, Marcel and Cami) so that he can regain his strength * Saved Camille O' Connell from Mikael's clutches * (anti-heroically) killed his father Ansel so that Esther won't know that Hope is alive * Kidnapped Finn and Kol so that he can get them to unite against Esther * Rescued Elijah and cured him * Promised Cami that he will not hurt or kill Davina (even though she wants him dead) Mended Relationships due to his heroic antics 1. Elijah Mikaelson-once daggered him and has made it up to him and know the two are fighting for Hope, regardless on the amount of issues that they disagree on 2. Rebekah Mikaelson-Forgave her for her conspiracy against him and allowed her to leave New Orleans and find a man who loves and start a family 3. Marcel Gerard-saved him from a werewolf and later forgave him as he saved his child 4. Hayley Marshall-promised that they will rid New Orleans of their enemies so that it can be a safe place for their child Category:Anti Villains Category:Anti Hero Category:Titular Heroes Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Mastermind Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Power Hungry Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Lead Males Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Womanizer Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:True Neutral Category:Extremist Bastards Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Heroic Murderer Category:Protectors Category:On & Off Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Sarcastic Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:Heroic Psychopath Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Immortals Category:Immature Heroes Category:Sadistic Heroes Category:Kings